New Nightmares
by Shaylans
Summary: My first fanfiction , a little generic but it's just for fun . A new girl comes to Springwood & doesn't believe in the legends of Freddy Krueger . Shes's soon convinced ...
1. Chapter 1

"It's not that I don't believe it ever happened," She said, with a flick of her wrist, "I just don't think it happened like they said it did."

"How else could it of happened?" The girl whined, her lips pouting, "They were found dead, with blood and everything! And who did everyone say did it? Fre-"

"Fred Krueger, I know! You've said it a hundred times, but I still don't believe it!" The brunette smirked as her friend climbed into the red van, her feet squishing in the wet grass.

"Watch, Adi, you'll have a nightmare tonight! And when you do, don't come crying to me," She slid the door shut and wagged her finger jokingly. Adiana waved and rolled her eyes, taking a step back as the car kicked up muddy water and drove away. She giggled, ever since she had moved to Springwood, Ohio, her best friend Sarah had been trying to convince her Freddy Krueger wasn't just an urban legend. Apparently the whole town had superstitions concerning the child killer. Kids sang rhymes to keep the mysterious force away, while adults refused to acknowledge his existance. There was little knowledge about him, but most teenagers knew when he came to you in your dreams, you were as good as dead. Adiana chalked it up to hysteria. _The sixties were a bad time for Springwood_, she thought, _of course they'd want to keep that little piece of history covered. And what do people do when they don't have all the information? They make things up. _She smiled at the sheer ridiculousness of the myth as she stepped inside her home, address 1428 Elm Street.

Things were quiet as always in the small house. Her parent's lived in the city over, and nobody visited. At eighteen Adiana was convinced she had found the perfect home. It was completely refurnished, save for the old red shutters and green shingles, and it was unbelieveably cheap. Warning! the sales page had read in bold text, Haunted! Home of a brutal killer! Nobody wanted to live in the house, regardless of it's quaint yard and modern furnishings. People were too consumed in fear, fear of someone who had died over fourty years ago. It was her first choice, and the seller was quick to get it off his hands. _Everything you need is right here_, he had said nervously upon their meeting, which took place several blocks away from the actual home. He handed her a case, eager to leave, _it's yours now. It's off my hands. Good luck. _It did seem a little off, she thought, but she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to live in such a lovely town. Freddy Krueger or not, she had a great thing going here in Springwood. Adiana smiled as she changed into her night clothes, realizing her luck. She turned off the light and settled into bed. The rain still pattered against the window pane, lulling her into comfortable sleep.


	2. Library

The old house creaked under the light footsteps of bare feet, almost as if the house's previous victims were moaning a warning. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for answers that were not there. She recognized the layout of the home as her own, but the rest was unfamiliar. In the dining room the table was covered in an off white cloth, the furniture covered in dust, and cobwebs hung in the ceiling corners. Everything had been since abandoned. The atmosphere seemed calm, albeit creepy. Exhaling, Adiana had a burning feeling that someone, or something, was with her, watching.

"Hello?" The call escaped her lips, answered by a soft wind brushing past her. She whipped around to see door ajar, with the silhouette of a lanky man leaning against the frame. The brim of his fedora hid his eyes, but his claws glinted, along with his wild grin.

"Welcome to a new nightmare, Adiana."

Adiana gasped, bursting forth from the covers. Sweat dripped down the nape of her neck as she took a few moments to shake off the fear. _Good lord_, she thought, _It's those fucking stories. Now I'm going to have nightmares. _She recalled Sarah's taunt, you'll have a nightmare tonight! _Thanks, Sarah. Freddy Krueger my ass. _The green numbers of the digital clock signaled 1:13. _Lovely, no more sleep for me. _Adiana pushed her hair back into a pony tail and pulled on a jacket, deciding a walk would calm her down. Getting some fresh air would help her cool off.

As Adiana entered the town's main square, she noticed the library lights still glowing. _Strange, the library closes at 6. _Perhaps there was a lock in, though that didn't seem likely. A bunch of sleeping people in a locked building didn't seem very Springwood-esque. She approached the glass doors and pulled them open easily, peering inside. A boy sat behind the counter, intently reading a book.

"Um, hello," Adiana managed. The boy didn't answer, too consumed in his literature. "Excuse me?"

He jumped, "Hey! The library's closed, can't you read?" He slammed his book shut and pointed to the hours.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep and...hey, why are you in here? If the library is closed and all?" She drew closer to the counter, "Mister..."

"Jacob, you can call me Jacob. But I work here, so I'm free to stay as long as I please. You, however, are not. Please leave," Jacob adjusted his glasses and gestured to the door.

"Please, I can't get back to sleep. I had a bad dream and I thought I could do some research."

"What kind of research?" He questioned, pushing back his blonde hair.

"Well," her voice turned to a whisper, "On Freddy Krueger."

Jacob's eyes widened, "Absolutely not!" he said sternly, then changed his tone, "We...we don't have that sort of information here."

"But this is a library, and everyone knows about Fre-"

"No, no, no. We don't have anything about him here, and we never will. Don't you know the repercussions? If he were to come back..." Jacob shook his head.

"What's wrong with the water here?" Adiana interjected, "Because it's like everybody is drinking the kool-aid when it comes to this guy. I had a dream, that's it. I just want to know more, because everyone else seems to know just about everything!"

"Woah, slow down. You had a dream? What kind of dream?" Jacob walked around the counter cautiously.

"A nightmare, I told you earli-"

"Yeah, but what happened?" His voice seemed to grow more concerned.

"I was in a house. My house, I guess, but different, older. And then there was a guy. I guess it was him. Freddy. But I only saw him for a second, a smile, a hat..."

"Claws?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Adiana asked curiously.

"I know a lot more then I should...Where do you live?"

"1428 Elm Street..."

"Shit."


End file.
